Ripple Effect
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: SoMa Week 2017. Sort of sequel to Monachopsis. Recommend you reading that one before you read this one. Soul's journey to recovery is a hard one. Not just for him, but everybody around him.
1. Chapter 1

Ripple effect

 _Confession_

Stein usually was the one conducting the observations. Throughout the years he kept a neutral façade as he studied everything from liquids to experiments, apart from the occasional wrinkle between his eyebrows appearing when faced a particularly puzzling challenge.

Soul chuckled for himself. But now he wasn't the one observing. He was the one being observed. Throughout the countless of check-ups and tests and samplings gathering, reading Stein's expressions had become something close to a routine. At the beginning, his face has stayed as neutral as possible, very typical him. When his reconstruction surgery failed that's when the wrinkle between his eyebrows appeared as he felt his stomach up. The wrinkle had only deepened for every unsuccessful surgery.

Now, his lips had turned stiff and tense, jaw sharp to the point almost breaking skin. This was something entirely new. His fingers feathered over his skin, barely applying any pressure in fear of receiving another moan of pain.

He was burning up. He was on fire. Every skin cell was soaked with boiling sweat and his tongue had turned to sandpaper.

He couldn't turn sick today. Not today of all days.

After all of Maka's work, after the great opportunity she had been given by Nygus to assist teaching the students in the NOT class in Soul Theory and partner compatibility, this was the day Nygus had given her the chance to hold her own lesson in weapon and meister compatibility. She had told him the students with no weapon or meister had a hard time understanding the concept of compatibility and what to look for in a partner, so she had pleaded him into coming to class so they could demonstrate their compatibility.

His slight fever had flamed up during the night and Maka was beyond worried about him, especially when he stiffened a moan of pain when he moved into his wheelchair. Without any hesitation she had taken him to Stein's office for a check-up.

Stein's worried expression didn't sooth him. He knew deep within his soul this wasn't good. If Stein was visibly worried like this, it wasn't good. At all.

"You can stop thinking and just tell me." Soul broke the heavy silence within the nurse's office.

"Don't you want to wait till Maka returns?" Stein questioned as he let go of Soul's shirt and took off his latex gloves, throwing them away.

"No, I need Maka to stay focused on the lesson. This is really important to her."

"More important than your health?"

Soul silenced for a moment. "She will see it eventually." He knew Maka would one-hundred percent blow off the lesson in order to be by his side. It had taken him some convincing for her to go and prepare herself for the class and he would come to her as soon as the check-up was finished.

"Fine then." He leaned against his desk and crossed his arm over his chest. "The reconstructive surgeries haven't working and I'm afraid if we put you through another one you won't survive it."

He swallowed heavily and every word from Stein's mouth was like a big fat slap to his face. "It isn't the end, is it?"

Stein shook his head. "Your intestines are failing." Stein began explaining in a calm tone. "Your liquid diet to strengthen your intestines absorption of nutrition isn't working and your blood levels are concerning. Within a soon future, you'll start having liver complications and bone disorders will draw to your like a fly to a lamp."

He… he knew cheating death would come with consequences, but he hoped he would've more time. Time to watch Maka become a true teacher at Shibusen and marry her and have kids. In his wildest of dreams, he hoped he would grow old with her and die from old age. This… it was like a punch to the gut. A truck loaded with bricks and dumped them all over him. The extra time he bought was running through his fingers. He had convinced himself when the time to go was there, he would be ready and satisfied from the little time with Maka he was given, but he didn't― he wasn't ready to _leave_.

He bit his lower lip and let the pain dull his fear. "… How long do I have?"

"It all comes down to if you get an intestine transplant. With one, you could live for maybe a decade to a death of old age, but without an intestine transplant, maybe less than a year."

He ran his hand through his hair and cursed under his breath. This was it… he… his fate was sealed. Within the year, he would leave this earth and Kid would claim his soul. The chance of receiving a transplant, and such a rare one as an intestine transplant, his chances were slim.

"I'll put you on the intestine transplant list and as a doctor I recommend you to not do the NOT demonstration. In your condition if you transform into a weapon, it could only worsen your situation and in the worst case, even kill you."

Soul gulped. He had promised Maka he would do this. He had been doing so well on his walking braces rehabilitation to appear as strong as he could in front of the other students. This was Maka's new purpose in life now when he wasn't wieldable and she refused to take on a different weapon, being a teacher at Shibusen was her passion. She wasn't just worried about him anymore, she was rebuilding her life and with these news― he couldn't take down her career with him. They had bills to pay and the money he got from the insurance policy for his injuries wasn't enough to cover both of them.

He raised his arm in front of him and with a flash, his arm turned into the blade without even hurting a little. Relief washed over him as the blade gleamed dully. He could transform. He could pull this off. He just needed to get through the demonstration. Just this once. Then, as soon as they got home, he would tell her the truth about his condition.

He grinned wide as the blade turned back into his arm. "I think I'll be able to handle it."

…

Soul took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Through the window on the door Maka's head snapped toward him and a wide smile spread on her face. Her mouth moved, saying something to her students and she hurried over to him. She slid out of the door and planted a big kiss on him before the door had closed.

"How did the check-up go?" She wore the biggest smile ever.

"Great. Just a cold. It will go away in a few days."

Maka sighed with relief and rested her head against his. "Oh death. What a relief. I was really worried your intestines would start acting up again."

He swallowed down his guilt and offered a good spirited smile. He told himself. "Nah, it was just our imagination. As soon the demonstration is over I'll go home and rest up."

"And I'll be home as soon as class ends." She ran her hand through his hair and cupped his heated cheek. "How about we watch a movie tonight? Just the two of us."

He smiled tiredly and nodded. "Sounds like a date."

Maka opened the door and pushed him inside of the classroom. All the unfamiliar faces of the NOT students were on him and he wanted to shrink and escape in his chair. He could feel them sizing him up, judging him, the Last Death Scythe, the strongest weapon and meister pair and he was in a wheelchair.

"Everyone," Maka's voice turned chipper as she stepped beside the wheelchair, entwining her hand with his. "This is Soul Eater Evans, my weapon partner and my boyfriend. He has come here today to help me demonstrate healthy compatibility between a weapon and a meister. Soul, this is the first year NOT students."

"Sup." He nodded toward the students sitting behind their desks.

"Now students, Soul and I will show you what happens when you find a partner who is compatible with your soul wavelength." Maka squeezed his hand. "You may transform now."

He swallowed hard, Stein's words ringing in his head. He hadn't transformed into his full scythe form for about… long before the mission in the mountains. Maybe two and a half year ago now? But transforming had become like second nature for him during the years of partnering up with Maka. He knew this like the back of his hand. He just needed to take the transformation slow and make sure nothing went wrong.

His eyes wandered over the group of students who excitedly sat in their chairs and ate up the view of them or whispered to their bench partner. It didn't help he had thirty students watching his every move.

Here goes nothing.

He started with his arm. It lit up and the light wandered up to his shoulders and head and transformed him into solid metal. So far so good. The light wandered downward and his hand turned into the grey shaft and― an unbearable sharp pain in his abdomen and the light repelled from him and his shaft turned once again into his hand. He hit the floor loudly and the pain consumed him.

…

"I can't believe you _lied_ to me!" Maka roared, tears in her voice and lower lip quivering with anger and sadness, pacing back and forth at the foot of the hospital bed.

"I told you I didn't want to worry you. You had talked for days about this demonstration and I―"

"Your _life_ is more important than some lesson!" she halted and roared toward him, tears leaking from her eyes and she let out a sob. "You are so more important than that." She sobbed as she sunk down to the floor, burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe you're― you're not going to _die!_ "

It truly broke his heart seeing her so heartbroken sitting on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest and shaking for every sob she made. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted you to have this happiness before I dropped the bomb on you. I thought… I really wanted to do this demonstration with you. I thought I was strong enough."

Maka sobbed his name. On unsteady legs she got up just to throw herself on the bed, burying her face in his neck and hands desperately holding his face. "I love you so much, but you are such an ass." she sobbed as her nails raked his face. "Just please, don't lie to me. I wouldn't ever want to see you like that again. You… your eye on the blade took up your whole face!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She removed her face from his neck and looked him in the eyes. Her cheeks were puffy with tears and snot running from her nose. "You're― you're going to be okay. You're on the transplant list and Stein will take care of your and you're going to be _okay_. You're _not_ going to die."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He wished her words were true. How he wished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ripple effect

 _Family_

"Do you think just _get well_ flowers will be enough?" Liz said as she entered Kid's bedroom without knocking, holding the large bouquet of white tulips in her embrace. "I mean, the NOT students were horrified and scared― they said he looked terrifying with his leg as his weapon shaft, arm as a blade and not to forget his humongous eye on his blade covering his whole face! I think _just_ flowers aren't a good idea maybe balloons and perhaps a box of chocolate would be good?"

Kid sighed heavily as he stared out over the Death City skyline. "Consider last time we saw him he was on a strict liquid diet and I think Maka's avoiding temping Soul with sweets as a consolation."

"Okay, you're right. Perhaps a good jazz CD as a get well gift then?"

"That sounds more appropriate."

Liz neared him and stood next to him by the floor to ceiling window. The laughing sun laughed like usual as if everything was normal when in fact there was a heavy tension throughout Death City.

Everybody knew of Soul, not just because of his The Last Death Scythe title, but how he saved his meister from death and barely escaped death himself. He had felt Maka and Soul both at the boarder of death, ready to accept them and move them on to the other side when Soul had dragged her out from harm's way and he, even he couldn't figure it out, and he was _Death_ , couldn't wrap his head around how Soul had crossed over to death, but then pulled himself back to life. Citizens, students, factuality members at Shibusen and weapon and meister organizations throughout the world followed his recovery. Now with his collapse in front of the NOT students, all of them were worried sick about him.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Liz broke the silence, eyes transfixed toward the location where Soul and Maka's apartment complex was. "Even with Stein's expertise and Kim's regeneration magic, he still hasn't gotten better."

"He is a wandering miracle. He was dead, but he came back to life. It has to have put its marks on his soul and body." He remembered it so well, the moment the door to the room Soul was located in opened and out reeked a strong smell of rotten fish and tobacco, it was the smell of death, but yet he could hear the EKG beep loudly. He was alive, but he still smelled of death. The scent had eventually lessened, especially when he woke up, but it had still lingered on him and he could feel the fumes coming from his soul. There was no wonder he was unable to heal his spine and get his legs back, there was no wonder Stein had to put him through multiple reconstruction surgeries.

As the Lord of Death, he was the only one possessing the information. He didn't know if he could reverse the death fuming from his soul, and if he tried, the information could prove dangerous. Death was inevitable. He couldn't go and play God and chose who would live and die. Soul's fate was in his hands.

"But Maka was dead as well, but after a few weeks of resting and rehabilitation, she was back to normal without any damage to her body or soul."

It was something that had bothered him too. When he could smell and see the fumes of death reeking from Soul, Maka's soul simply shone through the fumes and shook them off. The secret had to be in her soul. The grigori soul was of reasoning, perception and sanity, it didn't surprise him it could also heal the effects of her death experience. While he was death, Maka was life, and Soul was simply human.

"Maka was one lucky lady." Kid spun on his heel and headed away from the window. "We ought to get going or we will be late to the party."

"I see what you're doing!" Liz quickly hurried after him with the bouquet of flowers. "Confidential death secrets, huh?"

Kid stayed silent as he went out of the room, knowing whatever he tried to hide from her, she was perceptive enough to figure him out.

…

"Thanks for coming today." Soul tiredly said toward their friends gathered around his bed after he had received all the gifts from their friends. Flowers now decorated his nightstand finer then a royal garden and balloons covered the ceiling.

"I think all of you heard about what happened in the NOT classroom." Soul said as Maka wiped away sweat from his forehead with a cloth.

"That was some epic failure of major proportion, dude." Black*Star's boomed in the small apartment. "I can't believe your failed attempt could overshadow my greatness! Duel! We need to duel―" Tsubaki elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Quiet Black*Star." Tsubaki hushed.

"There won't be a duel." Soul stated and Maka set the cloth to the side and squeezed his hand to the point her knuckles paled. "Because… Stein said the surgeries aren't working."

"So what? We will find a different way." Kim said from her spot, leaning against the wall.

"The only option left is an intestine transplant and even then, we don't know how much time it will give me."

"What are you saying?" Liz questioned.

"As the situation is today… I won't survive the rest of the year."

Heavy silent lay within the living room and the jaws of his friends dropped to the ground. Seconds passed as they took in his words and Maka looked away as if she could deny the inevitable.

Kid's fisted his robe. So it was what he thought. The fumes of death kept reeking from his soul had intensified and within a few months, it would drag him back to the very place he escaped from. The dead had set their claws in him and they wanted him back in the grave. Even if he got the needed transplant, who knew if it would save him. He was in a tug of war with the other side and he didn't have a special soul like Maka, or was a God of Death. He was afraid… he would lose a very dear friend in a soon future.

"But it's not sure." Maka quickly added. "There are still options open, even without an intestine transplant he could still make it. I mean, maybe some of the other witches could help him or if we get a hold of Free, maybe Stein could create some sort of healing injection or―"

"Maka… we both know there is no helping me." Soul gulped heavily as he squeezed Maka's hand. "I didn't want to tell you all this so you could try to find a solution. I'm saying this because it's the inevitable―"

"You don't know that!" Maka roared loudly, enough to make Kid wince from the sheer volume. "This could all just be a very bad cold or a stomach flu or―"

"There could still be hope." Kim spoke up and hushed Maka down immediately. "I didn't know why I haven't thought about it before, but if I had Free's DNA, maybe me and some other witches could whip up something, an imitation spell or copy his intestines or maybe extract some of his essence."

"But no one knows where he is. After the battle on the moon he disappeared." Jacqueline pitched in.

"We could track him down." Kilik eagerly said. "If we found him, we could save Soul!"

"I consent to this mission." Kid immediately said. Even though death wanted to bring Soul back into the grave, he could allow their friends to try to find a solution. He couldn't get himself involved, but he could give them the resources they needed to fight for Soul. "Kilik, Ox and Black*Star, your mission is to track down Free and when you do, I want you to keep an eye on him until a squad of witches arrive to catch him and bring him to Shibusen. Is that clear?"

"Finally a real mission!" Black*Star hooted with joy and pumped his fist in the air. "Finally some time to kick some wolf's butt!"

"You all leave as soon as you're ready." Kid turned toward Kim. "You're released from all your missions to stand by if Stein or Soul needs you."

"I am getting paid for the time I'm doing nothing, right?" Jacqueline nudged her meister's side and shook her head disapprovingly. "Fine, no pay's alright to, but you better pay me good for the time I actually do something― okay! Fine I'll do it all for free then, geez." Kim glared at her weapon as she rubbed the spot she pinched her.

"Thank you." Maka's voice quivered and tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you so much Kid."

Kid bowed toward her and Soul. It was the least he could do to them. For all they had done for him and the world, it was he who ought to thank them.

…

Wes's mind was going one hundred miles an hour. Thoughts were a foreign language to him and the only sound going through his mind was Maka's uncontrollable sobbing, begging him and his family to return to Death City, to visit them urgently.

He jumped out of the car and his father paid the driver. Wes hurried up the stairs until he reach their door and rang the bell. The door opened only moments later by a tear-stained Maka with red puffy eyes. "I'm glad you could come on such a short notice."

"Where is my brother?" Wes immediately asked, skipping right by his manners.

"Wes?" Relief immediately washed over him at his brother's voice from within the apartment. Soul went passed her and entered the living room where his bed was placed. He had changed since he last saw him. Bags now decorated his face and his cheeks were flushed and shimmered with a layer of sweat. He didn't want to believe it, but his face has slimmed down. He had lost weight.

"Soul." Wes hurried to his brother's side. "I'm so relieved to see you alive. I thought you had passed away when it was Maka making the call."

"Sorry. I would've called you myself if I hadn't fallen asleep."

"Don't apologize. You're obviously sick and you need your rest."

Soul chuckled and grabbed the cloth on his forehead to wipe his face before he placed it in a bowl of water next to the bed. "If it's something I'm getting it's rest. Maka refuses to let me get up or even sit up on my own."

"My son." His father entered with their bags and acknowledging nodded toward him. "I must say you do look rather grey."

"Perceptive as always, father." Soul cleared his throat and it immediately turned to an uncontrollable fit of coughing. Maka immediately dived to his side and helped him direct his head to the side as she murmured comforting words. "Where is mom?" he asked as soon as it ceased.

"She's on her way. Father and I were on business a state away. She'll be here in a couple of hours."

"I'll get started then." Soul patted Maka's hand reassuringly, convincing her his coughing wouldn't return within a soon future. Maka acknowledged and relaxed just a little. Something weren't good with his health. "Yesterday we got some news about my health. Stein said the reconstructive surgeries aren't working and putting me through another one would only worsen it."

"What are you saying, my son?" Mr. Evans took a step forward as if his words enchanted him.

"The point is, without an intestine transplant, I won't survive to the next year."

"This is unacceptable!" Mr. Evans exclaimed and stomped his foot. Both the brother's eyes blow up in size at the outburst of their usually collected father. "I will not accept my son dying!"

"Father―" Wes tried to control his father unexpected outburst but he shook his arm away. Instead he dived to Soul's side and grasped his hands.

"I swear to you I will get you the transplant you need or else I will grant you my own. I refuse to let my son pass away before I do." Mr. Evans's hands turned white from grasping his son's hands so tightly. "Mark my words, son, you may _not_ under any circumstances die. I'll make sure you will live. You hear me, _you will live!_ " He repelled away as if Soul's hands had shocked him. "Now if you may excuse me, I must leave."

Wes could only stare at his father with awe just as tears slipped from his eyes and cheeks puffed red with anger and sorrow. His father grabbed his bag and exited the apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Does he do this often since left for Shibusen?" Soul asked after moments passed and the shock wore off.

"No." Wes had never seen his father so, so upset and angry. Even when businessmen were playing hard or his suggestions were denied, he never even as much as moved a muscle. His neutral facade never even wavered. Even him in his youth doubted his father ever loved them. "He never has."


	3. Chapter 3

Ripple effect

 _Clothes_

"My poor baby!" Mrs. Evans wept quietly as she held her son's hand, caressing his heated cheek with her other, comforting her son as well as she could. But she was no painkillers. "I wish I could take away all of your pain." She comforted him as well as she could as he withered in pain, hand clutching his stomach and eyes tightly squeezed shut. "The medicine will kick in soon." She spoke more to herself than to anyone else, hoping it would take away all of his worries so he could sleep peacefully once again.

Spirit watched the interaction with Mrs. Evans and her son as Maka sat by his side, holding his other hand and held the water bottle with his remedy of nutrition and medicine which was to their fear, barely touched. If he didn't manage to keep up his liquid diet, the end would be a whole lot closer. Soul couldn't rely on receiving all his nutrition via a catheter forever.

"Do you think you can handle another sip?" Maka cautiously asked, raising the bottle.

Soul shook his head adamantly as he groaned with pain. "No, I don't want any of that crap."

"You must eat as much as you can. You can't just survive on―" she was interrupted by a stream of vomit coming right from his mouth. Mrs. Evans and Maka repelled away and the liquid strain his clothes and his bed. Stomach juice along with the little liquid he got from the remedy of nutrition. It wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry." Soul's head rolled toward Maka's side. "I'm so sorry. This is like― the fourth time."

"Don't apologize for barfing." Maka grabbed his hand as soon as she wiped the barf away on her shirt. "You know it's not your fault."

The past month of his liquid diet had backfired more times than not. Soul's clothes ran out quicker than lunch buffet and it had led to Maka borrowing all their friends' washing machines to keep up with his high usage of clothes and bed sheets. Their friends in their grade had generously given him clothes and sheets to increase his closet so Maka wouldn't kill herself washing his clothes all hours of the day.

"Don't worry Soul, we will simply change your clothes and the sheets. It's not a bother at all." Mrs. Evans happily sung as she patted his hand. "Do you want to shower it all off or simply clean it away with a baby wipes?"

"Baby wipes. Please."

He hated to say it, but he did feel sad for the octopushead. Watching his daughter on the edge of bursting into tears if just one wrongly spoken word would be said killed him inside. He was dying. Maka was doing everything she could to keep Soul alive as long as she could, even denied the unchangeable fate of his, refusing to accept the inevitable. She loved him so much she was unwilling to let go even though she knew he wouldn't live with her to old age.

"I'll go and get clothes." Spirit offered.

All he could do was support both of them as well as he could. Soul… he had saved his daughter from certain death. He had lost her, but Soul had brought her back to life and he was paying the price. He was forever in debt to the young man. Not that he would ever speak those words to him. How could he ever admit that he was in debt to that deflowering daughter punk.

"Thank you, they're in his room in the top drawer." Maka directed.

Spirit nodded and followed her instructions, going to his room and opened the top drawer, exposing his few clean shirts neatly folded.

The only one who could deserve his daughter was Soul. As much as he hated admitting it, he proved his love for her in such a way he wished he wouldn't have had to do. Soul loved her and Maka loved him just as much. They deserved each other and as much as it pained him, his darling daughter had grown up into such an amazing woman. He knew she would want to spend the rest of her life with him.

If she could.

"I can't find the shirts." Spirit yelled.

"They are in the top drawer. Not in the closet."

"They aren't there."

Maka sighed heavily and the chair shrieked as it was pushed backwards. She entered Soul's old bedroom and went up to the drawer while Spirit closed the door after her. "What are you talking about? They are right here."

"I want to talk to you alone for a moment." Spirit said as he went up to her side.

Maka groaned and ran her hand through her bangs. "You better make it quick."

"Are you and Soul planning on getting married?" He threw the question out there before he could regret his decision.

Maka's eyes widened with shock and her mouth opened and closed like a fish's. "I― I…" She swallowed heavily. "We… it has been discussed, but no official proposals or planning has happened."

"I see." He laid his hand on Maka's shoulder. "I just wanted to have this said, your future and your happiness is the most important thing to me."

"Alcohol and women are high up on your list too." Maka murmured under her breath.

Spirit hid his surprise by coughing. "Um, it might not have been apparent at times, but I just want to have this said, if you two ever decide to get married now when things are… difficult, you two have my hearty consent."

Maka's lower lip quivered and Maka blinked rapidly to not shed a single tear. "Papa." Voice shook with hold back sorrow. "You do think Soul is going to survive, right? I mean, they are looking for Free, Mr. Evans is on his own hunt for a transplant and Stein and Kim are caring for him. You do think he is going to make it, right?"

He couldn't let her into his mind. Everybody with a brain could see Soul was closer to the sidewalk than ever. The chances of him actually receiving a transplant or the team to capture Free and find a solution using his DNA were slim. She would come to terms with his death on her own. Right now, she could live in her bubble. Just for now. "There is always a chance. I'm sure with so many hooks in the water one of them ought to get something."

"I just want him to get better." Tears fell from her eyes and Spirit pulled her closer, to his surprise, she allowed it. He wrapped his arms around her as tears quietly fell and soaked his shirt. "I just want him to be healthy."

"We all do." He rubbed her back and rested his head against hers. "We all do."

…

"I wonder what he's dreaming." Maka said as she rested her head against the bed, watching Soul's peaceful expression and the steady and regular rise of his chest. "He always seems to sleep so peacefully these days."

Wes cocked his eyebrow questioningly at Maka from the other side of the bed. "These days?"

"In the past, he had quite a lot of nightmares because of the demon of the black blood was tormenting his mind. After the battle on the moon, he won the battle with the black blood and now I have never seen him sleep with such a peaceful expression." She played with a lock on his head, twirling it around her finger. "He always went around with bags under his eyes, even occasionally slept during class or breaks. He was always so tired. I remember I wished I could just take his bad dreams away and make it all better." A smile played on her lips and she stopped twirling his hair. "It's such a relief he can finally sleep peacefully."

"It is." Wes whispered, watching his brother breathe slowly and deeply, his wet cloth on his forehead. "When he was young and he received his own room, he was always scared of the dark."

"He was?"

Wes nodded. "Mother would always leave the light in his bathroom on for him to find it somewhat peaceful. Every time he had a nightmare, he would tip toe his way into my room and crawl in bed with me." He smiled at the fond memory. His big red eyes looking at him as he hugged his shark plush close to him, withering on the spot as he asked if he could sleep in his room so the monsters wouldn't get him. He could only chuckle at the irony of it. The scared little brother of his who was afraid of the dark and could barely climb into his bed grew up to fight real monsters on daily basis.

Maka giggled and her fingertips feathered over Soul's cheek. "You must've been so close."

"We were." Wes sighed and leaned back into his chair. "At least I thought we were. Until the day he packed his things and was sprouting about going to Shibusen. We all thought he would return before the semester was over." he snorted. "How wrong we all were."

"I'm sorry he didn't call or write you more often." Maka looked up from his sleeping brother at him. "I knew things were… complicated. I should've encouraged him to go home and visit you, or to call you or something, to let you know he was okay."

The bitter feeling he felt for so many years swelled within his heart. A little over a decade ago he had taken him to the airport, intentions of seeing and hearing from him weekly, at least once a month, but instead the last he had seen of him for a long time was his back going to the aircraft. He wanted to despise Shibusen for taking his younger brother away from him, and when he finally heard from him, he was shortly dead, heartbroken by the very girl sitting in front of him.

His hands clenched his sweatpants as Maka apologetically looked at him. He wanted to hate her. Wanted to despise her for what his brother was going through. It was because of her he was in this bed, on the very edge of life and death, but he couldn't blame her. He knew Soul did this on his own. He knew Soul would do this over and over and over again, throwing his life away in order to protect her, it was his purpose in life. His love for Maka ran so deep, deeper than Wes could ever comprehend, just knew his love was something no none weapon and meister pairs could never understand. His brother needed and loved Maka desperately as if she was air, how could he oppose to that? If Maka made him happy and she loved him back, he would not hold any grudges toward her.

"We are here now. That's all that matters." He smiled for good faith. "And we're all going to be here from now on."

A weighted seemed to be lifted from her shoulders and she exhaled with relief. "I'm sure it will make Soul very happy."

"And I have to thank you for taking care of Soul for all these years." He smiled fondly at his brother and ran his hand through his white wild hair. "He grew up to become a fine man and I'm sure it's all thanks to you."

Maka blushed and shook her head so vigorously her pigtails whipped her cheeks. "No, it's all him, he chose who he wanted to be and went that path."

Wes chuckled. Maybe his brother was more amazing that he had originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ripple effect

 _Habits_

"Where the fuck is that sack of fur!" Black*Star cursed loudly as he stomped the ground impatiently. "The dude told us he had seen him in this village!"

"Black*Star." Tsubaki prompted by patting the edge of her bed within the hotel room. "There's no use beating yourself up over it. We'll have to rest up good so we can follow his trail tomorrow."

"But Soul could be _dead_ by then. He's— he's— _weak_." Black*Star spat out the word as if I was a curse.

"We can't help Soul if we don't take care of ourselves." Tsubaki patted her bed once again. "Just sit down."

Black*Star halted. Eyes fixated on the spot her hand patted. He gave in and sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees as he ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly. "I just… I just can't handle hearing Maka crying anymore."

Tsubaki rubbed her meister's back, knowing all too well his feelings. Every time he answered the phone and Maka or Stein would report to them about Soul's health, his eyes would sadden. Lip strained but his voice cheerful and his usual self, but he was far from it. He was hurting for his childhood friend and brother from another mother. He wasn't the only one. She was hurting for her dear friends, but she had to swallow her sorrow in order to comfort her meister. They were meister and weapon, they lived a life knowing their friends could die in battle at any day, but what Soul was going through was torture. It was as if they were slowly being cut by a dull knife for every unsuccessful city they visited and every false trail of Free. It was painful and strained their sanity. Any day and Soul could be gone and they would return to a heartbroken Maka. Out of all the missions they failed, this one just had to be successful.

"We're going to find him. If we find the witch Eureka, we'll find him too."

"But where the fuck are they? Every lead we get turns out false."

A smile spread on Tsubaki's face. "Free must be with a witch and how do you catch a witch?"

"Um… getting a broom?"

"No, why not get a witch to hunt her? We're failing to find them with _track star_ , so why not change things up and see if a witch could find them?"

"Holy shit, Tsubaki! That's fucking genius!" Black*Star bounced up from the bed, wearing a large grin on his face. "Maybe even more genius than Maka!"

Tsubaki giggled as she watched the irritation and frustration turn into energy and glee, excitement toward the new method. Hopefully they wouldn't let them down.

…

"Will you stop it?" Soul breathed heavily, feeling anxious at Maka's back and forth pacing by the phone. "Why don't you sit down and finish your meal. You haven't been eating well."

"No." Maka shakes her head as she continuous to pace back and forth by the phone. "The phone will ring― any minute now will they finally call―"

"Maka." He interrupted her and she finally halted her steps. "Eat. Just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't." Soul gestured toward her barely touched cup of noodles.

"But what if I miss the call? I― we can't afford that."

"You couldn't miss the call even if you were across the world. Not with your nerves and hearing." He gestured again toward her cup. "Now eat before you pass out."

She wavered on the spot, weighing the pros and cons carefully, but eventually she gave in to his words and took her seat by his bed. She grabbed the now cold cup of noodles and started eating. Not as appetizing anymore now when it was cold, but it did fill her growling stomach.

No words were needed. He knew he must look terrible. The past couple of months of her waiting by the phone had turned worse alongside his health. The first snow had fallen and New Year's Eve would be just around the corner along with his death. Time was running out for him and Maka wasn't able to cope with it. She was breaking, the fantasy she had rocked herself in was cracking and falling apart, and she was frightened. More frightened than him.

He watched her slurp her noodles up. Gosh, it had been over three years since he ate something solid. He had really hoped he would've been able to eat a cheeseburger just one more time before the sand ran out. The world was cruel.

"Come here." he said after Maka had finished her noodles and put her cup away. Without any protest she crawled into his bed and snuggled close to him, resting her head against his chest and hand resting on his now bony ribcage.

He could fall off the face of the earth at any given moment. He felt barely a quarter of the energy he had and his bones were sore and his liver was starting to act up, signs that only proved his time was up. He was going to die. Before he fell into the gutter, there were some things he needed to take care of.

"Did you pick up the student's exams and the answer sheet?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

She shook her head.

"I thought you would go and get them when Wes and mom were keeping an eye on me. What happened?"

"I told Nygus I couldn't do it anymore."

"Maka―"

"No, Soul, I can't― I just can't do this now when you are so ill. I can't work knowing you're home struggling with your sickness. I― I just can't."

This was what he was afraid of. Her quitting living because of him. His life was falling apart and he was taking her down with him, he couldn't allow it. "You should call her back and say you changed your mind."

"No, I―"

"Please," she looked up and stared at him with her teary eyes. So many tears she had shed because of him. It was cruel. "I don't want your life to unravel because of me."

Her eyes seemingly softened and she started to shake her head slowly. "I can't go and work even if it is just for an hour, I'm always worrying to death about you. I can't focus. I don't want to leave you."

He had arrived at the most difficult part of the conversation and it killed him just thinking the words he was about to say. "Maka… I'm dying―"

Immediately the tears she had been holding back streamed down her face and she shook her head madly as if it could shake away the words that left his mouth. "We don't know that. You're going to be better―"

"You can't deny it." He cupped her hand and guided her fingers over his shirt where his bony ribcage hid, forcing her to feel the dip of the valley and the rise of the bone. "I'm bones and skin. My bones are constantly sore and my liver is giving in. I'm at the end of my rope."

She sobbed, buried her face in his neck. "You're just a little sick. You'll get better, you survived at the cabin, you can survive this. You're not going to die."

"Look at me." She didn't. He brushed away her pigtail and cupped her cheek, thumb brushing her cheek. "Please, look at me." Reluctantly she looked up from the comfort of his neck. "Please, Maka, acknowledge it. The transplant will never come. They won't find Free. The little strength I have won't last long. I'm going to die."

"You cheated death once, you can do it again—"

"No Maka." He shook his head. "I'm tired. I'm so tired all the time and I can barely keep my eyes open for two hours straight. I fall asleep when we have company—"

"And all our friends and family are fine with it."

"It's not okay. I can't sit up anymore. I can't even move my own arms without risking breaking a bone. I can't even do the simplest task of being social and _awake_ when people visit us." He brushed away her tears falling from her impossible green eyes. "This is the end. I'm so sorry I couldn't do more for you."

"Don't say that." she hiccupped and laid her hands on his. "You loved me and that's more than I could've ever asked for."

"But I couldn't give you more time with me. I just hoped my body would hold together long enough for us to get ourselves on our feet and get married and create our own family before things would go down in the dumpster."

"It's not too late." Maka slide her hand from his and ran her hand through his hair, bringing his forehead to hers. "I can get a judge here and we can get married. My father even gave us his blessing. We can still get married."

Soul shook his head lightly not to accidentally hurt her or move away from her comforting touch. "It's too late." he whispered. "I'm not going to marry you and then leave you a week later as a widow. I don't want to break your heart like that."

"I'm still going to be as hurt when you—" she choked on the word "… when time runs out. This is about you. I'm more than willing to get married, I love you more than anything. I want to make all your dreams come true. I want you to be happy."

"You will do anything I want?" he tiredly whispered, feeling fatigue weighing him down.

"Anything you want is yours."

"There is something I want." He licked his dry lips. "What I want… I want you to go to work— I'm not finished." Soul added when Maka visibly grimaced. "I want you to hang out with our friends without me. My final wish is when I die, I want you to forget me."

"Soul!" Maka's eyes widened with fear and realization.

"You will forget me as if I never existed. As if we were never partners or lovers. I want you to move on, date other guys and fall in love, not ever thinking twice about me."

"You can't be serious!" Maka shrieked and pulled away from him. "I can't do that! I'm not going to pretend everything is okay when it isn't and I'm not going to pretend like you were never a huge part of my life."

"It's for your own good." He grabbed her hand and his thumb ran over her knuckles. Tears were revived and trickled down her cheeks. How he would want to steal all her sorrow and wipe her memory clean of him. Then she would've never been hurt by him. She would've met some preppy dude she could've matched better with and the most important thing is, he would've been _healthy_. The dude wouldn't have been a decaying body just waiting to die. "I don't want my death to ruin you."

"I was already set up for failure the moment I realized I was in love with you!" She crumbled and buried her face in his chest, every sob shaking her body. "I will never love again. I'm never going to love anyone except you."

"I don't want that for you." With a weak shaky hand, he placed it on her head and soothingly ran it through her loose hair. "I want you to be happy. I want you to fulfil your dreams and get married and have kids and all that. I don't want to be the reason for you crashing and burning and never fulfilling your dreams. I will always love you and I want you to know I will never hold it against you for finding a new love. You won't have to feel guilty."

"I'm not going to find someone else. Period." Her hand fisted his shirt. "You will forever be my one and only love. When the time comes, I'll come and find you in the afterlife and I'm going to strangle you for even suggesting such a foolish thing."

"Why wait when you can do it now?" He couldn't help but chuckle which he soon regretted. He moaned out in pain at the sharp jab at his lower region. "Fuck!" he exclaimed and immediately the tears were gone and Maka shot up from him.

"What's wrong?" Her gaze worriedly ran over his clenched fist above his lower belly. "Is it normal pain? Do you want some morphine?"

He shook his head and gritted his teeth, withering in pain. "Call Stein. Oh fuck, get him here quickly!"

Maka catapulted from his bed and snatched the phone, hands trembling as she dialled Stein's number. The dial tone barely had ended when she sputtered words. "Get here immediately! Soul's intestines are acting up majorly!" she hung up and grabbed a hold of Soul's shoulders, trying to keep him down on the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself further.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he chanted.

"Stein is on his way, just hold on Soul, I'm not going to let you die just yet!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ripple effect

 _You make me stronger_

The weight of Wes's bag had never been greater than before, and his bags were usually quite heavy containing his violin, notes and books. The bag in his hand was physically lighter, but mentally exhausting to bear, almost impossible. He urged to simply drop it and leave it in a puddle for some hobo to get their hands on his shiny briefcase.

As much as he wanted to leave it, he needed to carry it and bear the responsibility his brother had asked of him. At the end of his life, Wes was his loyal servant to care and execute exactly what he desired. He owed it to his brother. For the joy he had given him and now he needed to honour his wishes.

The door to Stein's lab shrieked open, the air seemingly tenser than before as he went down the stairs to where his brother now reside. The door stood ajar, a gleam of light lighting the dark stairway and inviting him into Soul's new room. He politely knocked before he pushed the door open, finding his brother asleep alone in his room for once.

His mouth tightened with restrained anger. He was never supposed to be left alone. Maka was always there watching over him. Where the heck was everybody?

He strode to his bed in five quick steps and placed his fingers on his neck even though the heart monitor was working and peeping. Relief washed over him at the steady pulse under his fingertips. A groan escaped Soul's throat and his eyes fluttered open.

"Maka…?" Soul whispered.

"No. Wes." Wes placed his bag on the floor and took a seat on the chair by his bed. "Where is Maka?"

"I asked her to run back to the apartment and grab something."

Wes cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "And Maka was okay leaving you alone?"

"Stein is upstairs and you would arrive any minute. I convinced her I would be fine the ten minutes I would be alone." He swallowed loudly and ran his hand through his hair with his unbroken arm. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

The lump of sorrow and hurt grew in his throat, he nodded.

"Then let's start."

Wes lifted his briefcase and the locks clicked open. He unloaded the various funeral magazines and brochures and printed papers from funeral sites on his bed. "Where do you want to start?"

"The spot for the grave."

Even though Wes's heart was breaking for every page he flipped, for every image of sorrowful dark places with tombstones at half-mast, just waiting to be occupied, he powered on, knowing this was his kid brother's last wish. His last desire. Maka wasn't emotionally stable and had barely even acknowledged the fact his intestines wouldn't arrive and if they did, if he survived the surgery was highly questionable. This… this was the last thing he could do for his brother. Taking in his wishes and make sure his forever resting place would be a good one. His heart ached and twisted as if a knife was stabbed in it, but he battled through it, knowing his brother's happiness had to go before his own. His pain, his loath toward the unchangeable, his unwavering urge to walk away from it all to protect his heart, it all had to be placed within the crampiest tiniest part of his soul for his brother.

There was something in his brother's eyes as they ran over the papers and flipping through the magazines, something neutral, possibly peaceful. An emotion so unfearful and relieved it was impossible to believe. As much as Wes didn't want to utter it aloud, he was scared. Scared out of his wits and beyond perplexed how his life would go on. For years he had gone without his brother, when he finally got the call from his then missing brother, he truly thought nothing would keep them apart. Soul would be his best man at his wedding and he would be the best man at his and Maka's wedding. He longed for a long life with his brother.

And there Soul sat, completely at ease with walking away from the living. Wes was freaking out and he was so frustrated he didn't dare to say a words. Fuck. He hated how he was so considerate of his brother.

"You think this one is okay?" Soul tapped his finger at a certain spot in the Death City graveyard.

Wes cocked his eyebrow. "You want to be buried in Death City?" He hadn't taken it seriously when he printed out Death City's graveyard information. He was born and raised in New York! He thought he would want to return to be buried at the family Evans tombstones. Love certainty had hooked him to Death City.

Soul slowly nodded. "Death City has become my home."

"Alright. I'll contact the graveyard and get them more details about the area where you can choose exactly which one you want."

He adored his little brother. He really did. He wanted to spoil him rotten because he really did deserve it. He just disliked the fact he had grown up. He was no longer the kid weeping at the piano because his instructor had given him crap for playing his music instead of the famous classic songs he wanted him to play. He had not just grown up, he had found a love Wes could never comprehend. A love that had ended up shortening his life by two thirds. As much as it pained him, he knew Soul would go through it again and again and again in order to save Maka. She… there was just something about her which made him unable to leave her. Unable to love a different woman and unable to live without her. Maka had become his oxygen and all he wanted was Maka.

And it was the one thing he couldn't give him.

Maka loved his brother dearly. The time alone with her in the cabin, waiting for his brother to wake up, if he were ever to wake up, she showed him how important he was for her. Cried rivers on his chest, unhesitatingly declaring her love for him unapologetically, just hoping her love for him would wake him up like some cliché love story. When Soul was the lowest, she rose up to the occasion and sacrificed her job, friends, family, everything in order to be by his side. And she had kept on doing that. When he grew worse, so did her life outside of her relationship with his brother. They had been joined at the hip ever since they first found out they were compatible, they both had become wings and tackled everything life had together.

But soon one would be severed and Maka would be left alone with nothing.

"Wes." Soul murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything you want is yours."

Soul raised his shaky hand and Wes immediately held his uncasted hand "When I'm gone… Please, look after her."

"Maka?"

Soul nodded. "She's intelligent… so intelligent and she has more guts that any person I have ever seen…" The smile playing on his lips at the thought of his girlfriend saddened. "But she is also a softie… I know… without anyone there to look after her… I'm afraid of what she might do."

"You don't think she will…?" Wes made a slicing gesture at his neck.

"Worst case scenario. Please… take her under your wing… give her a job which keeps her working more than fulltime… a job where she meets a lot of new people… I want you to keep her so busy… so, so busy she won't even have time to think about me." Soul ran out of breath and breathed heavily. "Please… can you… do that?"

Wes squeezed his hand and nodded. "Consider it done, but, won't Maka be upset?"

"Yeah… but you gotta convince her... she's… she won't be okay."

Wes could only take in his sorrowful eyes before he placed his other hand on his. This… this what he could do for his brother. "I promise you on my life, I will use every resource, every connection, and every ounce of energy in my body, I will get Maka back on her feet and back to the world."

It was as if a weight had been lifted from his brother's shoulders. Relief washed over his face and his eyes fluttered shut. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, little brother."

Soul smiled exhaustingly, showing of his teeth. "Can we go through the coffins now?"

"Of course." He let go of his brother's hand and pulled out the file with the different coffin styles.

…

Maka hadn't run for such a long time, but after rummaging Soul's stuff for what felt like eternality because he misremembered where he put them, Maka ran faster than every back toward Stein's clinic. The papers were crinkled in her hand as Stein's house was visible. Maka slammed the door open, ignored Stein's greeting and rushed down the stairs.

"I'm back!" Maka announced when she entered the room, finding Wes seated by Soul's side with a plethora of papers spread across his bed. She smiled wide at Soul's face lighting up when he saw her. "Sorry for the long wait, but I got the papers now…" Her voice slowly disappeared when she went up to his bed and saw what he paper across his bed was about. Coffins, graveyards and churches punched her in the gut for ever page she took in.

"Thank you." Soul said as Maka slid down in her seat beside Soul, kissing his forehead and grabbing his hand. "You can give them to Wes." Maka acknowledged him and handed over the note sheets to Wes who accepted them and immediately started pouring over the notes.

"Sounds… very intriguing." Wes said as he flipped through the sheets.

"It's the last song I wrote… play it for Maka when I'm gone—"

Maka's chair shrieked loudly when it was pushed backwards from her unexpected rise. Her clenched fists quivered with held back emotions.

"Wes can you circle the coffins I liked and we could—"

"No!" Maka snatched the papers on the bed and ripped it to a thousand pieces, throwing them up in the ceiling and they rained over them like snow. "You're not going to _die!_ You're just making assumptions and you're already planning your funeral when you're not even gone yet!" Tears smudged her cheeks and she threw herself on the bed, wrapping her arms around Soul's neck and hugging him for dear life. "It's not _fair!_ "

She sobbed loudly as his one good arm hugged her gingerly. "Wes can we have a moment?"

"Of course." Wes's shoes clicked and the door gently shut behind him.

"Maka…" Soul whispered into her ear as he patted her back as well as he could. "I don't want to leave you… but we got to face it… my dad isn't going to find a transplant… Black*Star isn't going to find Free… I'm… I'm not going to be here for too long…"

"You don't know that." she hiccupped between her tears. "I love you. You can't leave me. You— you just can't."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't be a good life partner for you…"

"Don't say that." She pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. "You're the best partner I could ever ask for. You've always been my best friend and my rock to lean on. We both know you are the stronger one of us."

Soul chuckled, it was more of a choked bird, but it still hade the warmth of it before the events at the mountain village. It made Maka heat up with the passion she felt for him. "No… I'm just selfish… I love you so much I'm unable to accept a future without you…"

"Me too." She cupped his cheek and caressed her thumb over his too sharp cheekbone. "How do you expect me to continue on without you?"

"I don't know… I just know… I just want you to be happy… without me."

" _You are_ my happiness. I won't be if you're not with me." A tear trickled down her cheek and Soul wiped it away.

"And you are mine… but I need to be selfless with you… I need to let you go."

Maka shook her head, more tears leaking from her eyes at the weeping sound of her heart. "You can't. No, you can't. I won't ever let you." She clasped his hands desperately. "Please Soul, Don't let me go. Don't give up on us— on _you_. You will be fine. Please Soul, just— just marry me."

He shook his head, bangs sticky to his sweaty forehead. "… I won't."

"Please…" she whimpered. "I love you."

"I love you too…" his eyelids were half-lidded and his hand resting on her cheek slipped. "Sorry… really tired."

"It's okay." She brushed away his moist bangs and kissed his forehead. "We can continue our conversation later."

"Just… stay…"

"I always will." she said as a tear fell from her eye as his closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ripple effect

 _Promise_

"Mom…" Soul pleaded, rolling his head toward his mother seated his bed. "I… call everybody back…"

"What?!" Maka exclaimed, shaking her head madly so her hair whipped her face. "You can't call everybody back— If you do they won't—"

"Maka." Wes placed his hand on Maka's shoulder, efficiently shutting her up but did nothing to stop the renewed set of tears leaving her eyes. "Soul wants them to stop."

Even though it was just one sentence, five tiny words, the meaning was loaded and spoke volumes. They all knew. Except for Maka. His time was up. Soul could feel it and now, he wanted all his friends and father to gather once again by his side for one final reunion. As his mother, her heart broke for him. For all the wrong things she had done in her life, for the errors she made to drive him away from his family for so long, she had promised herself she would spend the rest of her life making it up to him. To get to know her son and support and be by his side once again.

But… life was cruel.

Mrs. Evans nodded shakily, holding back her own tears as she patted her son's hand. "Okay. I'll call your friends and father."

Soul whispered a 'thank you' before his eyes grew too heavy and he fell once again back to sleep. Mrs. Evans left the room and retrieved her phone from her sweatpants. Never before had she thought sweatpants would be this comfortable. Definitively more comfortable than her casual denim jeans she usually walked around in, or her airy slacks.

She began dialling Black*Star's phone. Six tunes later he picked up.

"Almighty Black*Star speaking."

"Hello Black*Star, this is Soul's mother."

"Mrs. Evans? Is he okay?" his voice immediately turned concerned.

"I'm afraid he's not." She began and pinched her arm to numb the pain in her heart. "He's… his time is up."

"No." Black*Star growled. "No. He's not _that_ weak. Come on! My man isn't going to drop dead now! He can hold on for another four months! Me and the witches are onto something! We're going to find Free—"

"Darling, Soul asked for you." Her voice wavered, sorrow clogging up her throat. "He wants you here."

Only silence came from the other side of the phone line. "That bad?"

"I'm afraid so. Please, come here. He wants to see you all one more time."

"… we'll head back to Death City." She was then met by the hang up tune. A sob escaped her vocal cords and she leaned against the fall, hugging herself as she slid down to the floor. One call done. The toughest one left.

Mrs. Evans pressed speed dial for her as she sobbed, not caring if he heard her hurt. He picked up almost immediately.

"How is he?" he asked immediately.

"Dear…" she sobbed into the phone. "He's… our baby… y-you need to come here."

"No… He's not…?"

She shook her head as if he could see her. "No… b-but… he's really bad."

"Just a couple of days more. I'm doing the paperwork for the hospital—just a few more days and I can fix a transplant. Just— just give me _time_." Her heart broke at the sound of her husband's pleads. He usually was the composed one to handle all sorts of situation, but for the first time, he was so flustered and exposed and _vulnerable_.

"I'm afraid we have given him all time we can." She bit her lower lip. "Please, our son wants you here, please, _come._ "

A sob came from the other side of the line. "I will." He wailed in sorrow just before they hung up. Mrs. Evans sat on the cold floor by the stairway, just crying and hugging herself.

…

Soul groaned as his head slowly lulled from side to side. Maka patted his hand beside him as she wept silently. Mrs. Evans was bawling her eyes out as she buried her face in her eldest son, Wes's, neck while he stroked her hair. Mr. Evans was steaming with rage from the multiple declines from Stein to use his intestines to give them to his son. Black*Star couldn't hold back his feelings he had harboured since the downfall of Soul's health, tears fell from his eyes as he held himself. Tsubaki tried to sooth her meister by whispering _it wasn't his fault_ in his ear as she rubbed his back. Liz held her crying sister as she rocked her in her arms.

The room reeked of rotten fish and tobacco, stronger than any scent he has ever felt. The scent of death, it was reeking from his friend worse than sweat would from Black*Star after a long day of hard work out. Soul's moaning was of a dead man. He was on the very ledge of death and they all knew it, even the most in denial Maka, felt this was the end. Stein had taken care of him as well as he could, given him as much time as he possibly could, but time was running out. There was truly nothing more they could do for Soul.

Kid stood by the end of the room, leaning against the wall still wearing his coat, knowing very well he was the last person Maka and Soul's family wanted to see. He was death after all. He would've honoured their wishes, left the room only to return when Soul had taken his last breath to collect his soul.

But he couldn't.

Hours before his friends and family were summoned, Wes entered his office, delivering a message that Soul wished to see him. With any regards to his meetings and paper work which needed to be done, he cancelled all of them and went with Wes to the clinic. Kid had no clue what Soul wanted, but as soon as he entered Stein's clinic, the overwhelming smell of rotten fish and tobacco assaulted his nose. He then knew, the end was near. Very, very near. The unbearable scent washed over him the moment the door to Soul's room opened and the urge to cover his nose ran strong.

"Kid…" Soul moaned and his head had lulled to Maka's side. "Can you… a moment alone… with him."

Maka had held back a sob and gingerly planted a kiss on his lips before she reluctantly separated from him. After Wes and Maka had shut the door, Kid took a seat on the chair beside Soul.

Soul had moaned and the black fumes reeked from his soul, almost devoured it all by this point. The gleam of life in his eyes was gone, if it weren't for the occasional blink, he would've taken him as dead.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kid had asked, deciding to skip passed all the formalities because Soul could drop dead any given moment.

"Maka…" her name left Soul's mouth as if it was the most natural response. "I believe… even when my soul has left my body… she will… keep me here."

He wouldn't have been surprised. The downfall of the mighty Last Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans had been a very ugly one, one Kid preferably wouldn't have to ever see, but he was the new Lord Death and with that came with certain responsibilities. While he was immortal, Soul along with his other friends were mortals, he would eventually have to collect their souls. The painful task of collecting Soul's was just sooner rather than later. Maka… she just loved Soul. Loved him so much it blinded her perception. Her love for Soul had become a dangerous one for Soul's eternal resting place. He… he couldn't allow her to hold on to his soul. Not as the new Lord Death or as a friend, he had to collect his soul and grant him his final resting place.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your soul passes on peacefully."

"'s not all." Soul breathed heavily. "Where… will I go… when I die?"

He answered honestly. "I don't know. I may be the God of Death, but I don't even know."

The conversation had ceased to exist when Soul acknowledged the fact and peacefully fell asleep. Maka and Wes returned inside and only a few hours, all Soul's friends and family was gathered for the inevitable passing.

It was… beautiful. All his friends and loved ones were with him. All gathered in the same room to spend his last hours with him, giving him all their love and comfort, showing him he was loved and he would forever be with them, in their hearts and memories. The young man who used to flee from the spotlight and hide at balconies was now in the spotlight and for the first and last time, Soul seemed to like and appreciate the attention.

"This is my son!" Mr. Evan raised his voice at Stein, waving his finger in his face. "You call yourself a doctor, _save him!_ "

"Father." Wes pulled at his father's arm in a poor attempt at calming his fuming father. "He has already done everything he could—"

"Bloody hell he hasn't!"

"Dad." It was barely a murmur, but the whole room turned quiet as a grave and the anger seemingly rolled off of him at the sound of his sickly son. "No… don't fight."

"Please, just give him some peace and quiet." Maka pleaded as she patted Soul's hand.

Mr. Evans tried to smooth out the wrinkles on his suit and ran his hand through his short messy hair. Immediately accepting his words as if they were the law. Everything that came out from Soul's mouth was taken as a law, as an absolute, nothing that could ever be broken. "Alright, son."

"I'm sorry."

Maka's eyes widened at the words coming out from Soul's mouth. "Don't apologize. You've don't nothing wrong."

"Not now… just… everything I've done wrong… throughout my life."

"Don't think about it." Wes said by his father. "It's all forgiven. You don't have to think about anything of that anymore. None of us will hold any grudges toward you for anything you have done."

"It's me who should apologize." Black*Star spoke up. "I couldn't find Free. I let you down, man."

"No… 's cool dude." Soul inhaled sharply and ripped his hand from Maka's and clutched his stomach.

"Soul!" Maka shrieked and as carefully as she could, helped him hold himself up so he wouldn't break any more bones from his pain fits. His mother and father gathered by the bed and Stein quickly pushed them away to the sound of Mr. Evan's phone ringing. He ignored it as Soul moaned in agony. Maka wept and begged him silently not to leave her as Mr. Evans phone rang once again. This time he cursed and turned it off.

Kid could see it. The darkness around his soul, slowly wrapping and twisting and turning around his soul and the dull glow of it barely shone through it. Kid stood up properly from his spot, knowing soon, it was time.

A different phone began to play its melody and Mr. Evans cursed loudly as he pulled it up from his pocket and shouted into the phone. "What is it?" Kid almost halted in his steps at Mr. Evan's face going blank and paling. "You got a transplant?!"

"What?" Maka shrieked.

"Where is it?" Mrs. Evans's eagerly asked.

"I see." Mr. Evans said into the phone. "That's a state away! We'll be there in two hours. Prepare for the transplant."

Kid grabbed Mr. Evan's wrist. "Make it ten minutes."

"Ten minutes or two hours, Soul needs to be stabilized before he's ready to travel through the mirrors." Stein said as he quickly grabbed a syringe and filled it with a transparent liquid before he injected it into his stomach. "The morphine should start kicking in any minute. It should give us enough time to get you to surgery."

Everything became a blur. Before the morphine had a chance to really take effect, Mr. Evans heaved Soul into his arms and shouted to Kid to lead the way. Maka and the Evans family were quick on their tail. Kid led them to the nearest mirror where he opened it and entered. Mr. Evans hesitated slightly before he entered the mirror.

They came out from a window just in front of the hospital where nurses and a doctor were waiting for him. Before they knew it, Soul was hooked to machines and taken down the corridor toward the surgery room.

Maka held onto Soul's hand for dear life. "I told you." she sniffled. "I told you it would come. You're going to be okay."

"Maka… wait." The doctors stopped right by the door so Soul could talk to her. "If I survive… ask me again… in two months… this time with a… a ring… okay?"

Maka nodded eagerly and leaned down to kiss him one more time, sealing the promise between.

Kid was left gawking at the two kissing. Not because of the excessive PDA, but the smell… the black mist around his soul… it was evaporating. The claws of death were shrieking loudly and retreating from his soul because of— because of— Maka. He could barely believe it. They had resonated after his accident in the classroom, their souls had touched on daily basis, but never had the dark reacted like this. She… she was driving it away with her light.

The moment their lips parted, the darkness was eradicated and the nurses wheeled him into the surgery room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ripple effect

 _In battle_

"I can't believe this." Maka held back her tears as she fanned herself with her hands. "I'm getting married."

"Yeah, and he will drive himself crazy the moment he lays his eyes on you." Liz smirked wide as she grabbed her eyeshadow palette and a brush. "But since he's already your husband by law, he probably rocks a semi everywhere he goes."

Maka's face heated up and she picked up her vows and fanned herself with it, pinking even more at the knowing grin on Liz's face. They had gotten caught quite a lot in the janitor's closet by her classroom she might as well put up a sign with her name on it. She intentionally "forgot" her lunch or her keys or anything just for Soul to have a reason to come and visit her. Well, let's just say she wasn't just hungering for a sandwich. At least her students hadn't walked in on her with her husband. Otherwise she would've been fired on the spot and had a stampede of parents on her ass.

"Something like that." She avoided Liz's knowing eyes and she turned toward the full body mirror. The beautiful bridal dress hugged her curves nicely and nicely followed her legs. A simple but yet breath-taking dress she had chosen out of all the bride dresses in the store. Liz had done a simple hairdo and attached the veil at the back of her head. She simply looked… _really_ good. She just hoped Soul would like her look as much as she did.

"I'm just surprised you can keep your sex life as alive as you two do. There's just so much you can do in a wheelchair."

"We're doing just fine." And they were doing _more_ than fine! Sure, since Soul couldn't move his legs or support himself on them, all the work fell on to Maka, but he was certainly not just taking it. He had his hands and mouth to work with and oh boy, he worked wonders with those. Going through months without the intimate connection, it had left a hunger that needed to be squashed. Repeatedly. As often as they could.

"More than fine from what I'm hearing." Liz came into view in the mirror, wiggling her eyebrows. "I bet it will only improve once Kim has gotten the hang of her magic to give him back his ability to walk."

It would definitely, but she didn't really care. Having sex with him would always be amazing. With or without wheelchair. She knew Soul would love to walk around again and lift her up when they hugged and spin her around and kiss her whenever he wanted without reeling her down to his level. He wanted his legs back, and she would support that until the end of her life, but if he would forever be bound in a wheelchair or walking braces and crutches, she was fine with that too. As long as she was with him, she would be okay.

"Yeah, now when she's combining her magic with the progressive science and experiments, I have no doubt she will come up with a solution soon. Especially now when she has Soul's family showering money over her." She could only giggle. The first pay check Mr. Evans had given her, her eyes had almost popped out from their sockets at the large sum.

"She's smart and she will come up with it soon." Liz went around her with the eyeshadow palette in hand and a brush. "Now close your eyes."

The waiting had been killing her when Soul had been rolled inside of the surgery room. They all knew either he would come back out with new intestines and a new chance at life, or he would die on the table, but she had faith he would survive. Soul wasn't a weakling. He struggled through the consequences of saving her in the mountain village and he proved her he was truly ten times stronger than her. Soul… he was simply the most amazing and wonderful partner she could've ever asked for, but at the same time the worst one. Without a thought regarding himself and his life, he would give it all up. For her.

He had been in surgery for seven hours, and he came out alive. More than alive, two hours later he woke up more alive than ever. He was left in the hospital for weeks and she wept with joy, his body was accepting the transplant and he would no longer vomit from drinking liquids. He was gaining weight and his ribcage no longer threatened to break skin. His arm healed up and his body grew stronger. Six weeks later he was discharged from the hospital and for the first time in months, he could return home.

She kept her promise. Two months after the surgery she asked him to marry her with a golden ring in a box, and he said yes. The very next day they went to courthouse and got married, deciding to save the actual ceremony for later when their lives were more stable.

Now, when Soul was healthy enough to eat solid food and live as a normal life as he could as a wheelchair-bound person, it was time they went through with the wedding ceremony.

"There. You look beautiful." Maka opened her eyes and gazed on Liz's masterpiece. Her jaw dropped at her makeup. And not in a good way.

"Why did you give me purple lipstick?!" she shrieked and it was like a horrible throwback toward the fatal night in the mountains. When she was going on a date with "Akane" and Liz had insisted putting on purple lipstick. This— this— she couldn't trigger Soul to go all PTSD on her! "I can't wear purple!"

"Ah, come on, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" she sneered as she turned around. "Do you call both of us dying _not that bad_? What if he passes out just from seeing me or he decides to call off the ceremony or—"

"Relax." Liz swung her arm around Maka's shoulders. "It's fine. A little bird whispered in my ear that purple lipstick is the way to go today."

"What? Really?" Soul… did he _really_ want her to wear purple lipstick? No… wouldn't he be triggered or primed to hate it?

"You know a good agent never reveals her source."

"… but you're not an agent."

"But a street thug I am. I'm just an informal agent." Liz winked as she went over to the makeup table messy with all her different products.

"I trust you not to ruin my wedding." She called after her to the sound of the door opening.

Wes peeked his head inside of the room. "It's time."

"Already?"

Wes grinned wide and slid inside of the room, closing the door behind him. "Nervous? You're just going to marry the same guy again."

Maka blew a raspberry and turned back toward the mirror to smoothen out her dress. Wes appeared behind her in the mirror. "Last time it was only us, you, a judge and a twenty dollar bill. This time, an audience of six-hundred people will be watching us."

"You've nothing to worry about. I'm sure this day will be just as magical as the day at the courthouse, maybe even better, who knows."

"I just hope this all won't freak Soul out."

"The only reason he would freak out would be if his to-be-wife-again didn't start walking down the aisle when the organ starts. Now turn around." She turned around to face her brother-in-law, he pulled her veil down. "He's just as nervous as you are, if that is to any comfort."

It wasn't anything new. She could feel him at the end of their bond, feeling his soul quivering with nerves, if any, he was maybe even more nervous than she was. Being in the spotlight in front of so many people must be scary.

"I know." She placed her hand on her chest where her soul dwelled. "He's freaking out."

"Then how about we get this wedding started?"

She let out a quick breath before she nodded. "Yes."

Liz disappeared inside of the church and so did Wes after flashing a thumb up toward her. Maka exhaled and held her bouquet tightly in her hands when the organist started playing. The double doors opened, revealing all their friends and family gathered in the benches. But no Soul. Kid stood alone at the end of the aisle and Liz and Wes stood on either side as their maid of honour and best man. But where the heck was Soul?! Her palms grew moist as she slowly started to walk down the aisle. Their friends and family among the audience didn't seem surprised at all, simply composed and smiled toward her as she went by.

She reached the end of the aisle where Wes grinned even wider at her perplexed expression.

The song didn't end. It started back up and the heavy double doors slammed open once again. She flipped around and there he was. _Standing— on his legs!_ His wheelchair was nowhere to be seen and iron poles were jutting out from his pants, resembling his walking braces, but at the same time not. His hands casually fisted the metal rode and he gently tugged it forward— _he took a step!_

Maka gasped when he wobbled the slightest, intending to go and aid him when flesh grabbed her wrist. She faced Wes shaking his head.

"Just watch him."

It all fell into place. The nervousness within Soul's core. Wes's knowing grin. They all knew this was going to happen.

She watched him. As discrete as he could, he pulled at the metal rods as he shakily went down the aisle. It was enchanting. The sweet melodies from the organ seemed to cease to exist as Soul slowly made his way down the aisle. Occasionally he had to support himself on the benches, but he battled on and kept on walking down the aisle. The organ repeated the song when he reached halfway. Tears pooled up in her eyes and Maka silently thanked Liz for applying waterproof makeup.

When he was just a few steps away from her, she neared him and gathered him in her arms. "You're walking." she whispered into his ear, hugging him close to her which he reciprocated with interest. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither. Kim came up with a solution and she has managed to reconnect my nerve system to my legs. Now I just need to build up my muscles again and maybe I'll be able to walk like before all this happened."

"Thank death." she whimpered and buried her face in her husband's neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you and make you proud on our wedding day."

She pulled away and she cupped his cheeks, caressing his newly shaved skin. "I'm always going to be proud of you. Wheelchair or no wheelchair. Please, include me in your battles. I want to support you and help you even if it is the smallest thing like fetching utensils because you forgot to bring them."

Soul lifted up her veil and held her face in his hands, thumb caressing her bottom lip and his eyes darkened as if he was hypnotized. He leaned closer and his forehead feathered over hers. "I promise you I will always include you not only in my life, but in my mind and thoughts. I will always support and love you through thick and thin until death reclaims me."

A smile played on Maka's lips just before they locked tightly with her husband. Loud applauds rung and whistles broke out as their lips slipped, clinging onto each other.

Kid shrugged his shoulders and chuckled heartily. Seemed like they didn't need him to wed them after all. They did it well themselves.

Soul pulled away, licking the purple lipstick smeared on his lips. "I'm so glad you put that lipstick on."

Maka giggled and kissed his nose. "If you had to choose between me reapplying the lipstick or a cheeseburgers and chill at the hotel room, what would you chose?"

"No." His eyes widened with realization. "You didn't."

Maka shrugged her shoulders and pulled him close to her. "It's your choice."

"Is there no possibility to have both?"

"I'm open for some kind of compromise." Her finger ran along his jaw line.

"I'm your guy then." He reeled her in and kissed her once again.

Finally. Their battle had ended. Now only peace laid in front of them.

...

Thank you all for reading this little fic of mine and letting me break and mend your hearts once again! Now you can rest assure, I'll leave Maka and Soul alone in this universe to live happily forever after.


End file.
